The Demigod and the Thief Prince
by Warrior Nun
Summary: A thief. A hero. One is from the sands of Agrabah and the other from the green lands of Greece. A demigod and a thief prince. They have absolutely nothing in common and there was no way they'd ever meet...until fate made it so. (rated T, may go up in the near future)


Hello, ladies, gentlemen, and others, I have another collaboration story to present...and this time with another writer, and one of my dearest friends, Raylena Starrling. And this time, she introduced me to the new slash pairing, Distant Worlds (Hercules/Aladdin). Now I know what you're thinking, and yes, it somehow corrupted childhood a bit but remember, there are those who ship Esmeralda with Frollo despite the fact that he's an over-religious hypocrite who is more than willing to commit genocide to enforce his beliefs and slutshamed her. There are also fans who ship Meg of _Hercules_ with Ariel of t_he Little Mermaid._

Anyways, I'm going off topic for a bit...I have to admit, I'm not sure about this crossover pairing myself but hey nothing ventured nothing gained right? Plus, that crossover episode of the respective animated series spin-offs, _Hercules_ and _Aladdin_, it's a neon sign to have the fans ship Hercules with Aladdin. So, in short...why the Hay not? This is Fanfiction, a place of endless possibilities.

Keep in mind that this is an alternate telling of not only the films but also the animated series as well, there might be some character alterations and what-not. And we have taken some inspiration from the respective works of classical Greco-Roman mythology and the _Arabian Nights_. And little bit of _Magi: Labyrinth of Magic_ anime as well...

So let's not waste any time...take the ticket...and ride the ride. And if there are any form of error in the first chapter...please forgive me.

**Warning(s): the following story may feature slash/BL (Boys Love), forms of violence, strong language, occasional case of Out of Character moment, slight alternate characterization of certain characters, corrupting childhood, usage of drugs/alcohol/tobacco, and things of that nature.**

**The rating is T for teen for now...may go up in the near future.**

**Disclaimer: Neither I or Raylena Starrling own _Hercules_ and _Aladdin_. They are respectively owned by Disney.**

* * *

Long ago, in Ancient Greece, it was a time for the mighty pantheon of gods and goddesses and extraordinary heroes. But it was also a time for tales of love that not many thought possible. And the strongest of all heroes was actually at the center of the greatest love story. This hero was Hercules, and the one whom he loved was Aladdin, the Prince of Thieves from the far eastern land of Agrabah. Now it may seem a bit odd for two men to love each other, but in this era, all forms of relationships, be it of two men or two women, were embraced without prejudice. But what is the real meaning to love as a hero?

Now that is where our story...

"Would you listen to him!?"

Thalia clicked her tongue as she shook her head. "He is making this sound like one of those sleep-inducing documentaries that people have to sit through in this day and age! Makes me wanna take a nap!"

"Lighten up, dude!" her sister, Terpsichore, spoke up.

Their eldest sister- and unofficial leader- Calliope simmered her sisters down before things are going to get out of hand. "Easy, girls," she chastised them before turning to the Narrator with a sweet smile gracing her beautiful face. "We'll be taking it from here, Darling, don't you worry."

"You go, girls." There was a smile in the Narrator's voice, and that is more than enough for them to shine.

"We are the Muses, goddesses of the Arts, and proclaimers of heroes." Calliope said.

"We even tell a love story or two when Aphrodite and Eros are on vacation." Melpomene added, gesturing to a crockery pot of the two love deities standing side by side.

"And the love story we're about to tell you is the one about Hercules and Aladdin." Terpsichore explained with a smile.

"Honey, you mean sweet love!" Thalia exclaimed as she slid down the pot and landed on the painted rose Hercules presented to Aladdin. "Boy, those two loved each other more than they can handle-" But that was where Calliope cut her off.

"_Our_ story actually begins long before Hercules and Aladdin...many eons ago..." Calliope explained as she turned the painted rim on the pot into a stairway and the four Muses up top twirled down on the stairs.

Calliope: _Back when the world was in pain. Zeus knew he needed to step up his game. 'Cause everywhere the duo Cacus and Cyclops let terror reign! _

Thalia: _They were a mean pair!_ *moves away from pot* _Just the sound of their names would give ya a jolt. _

Calliope: _And so with his awesome power Zeus created the First Thunderbolt! _

"Ooh say it, girlfriend!" Thalia exclaimed.

All: _And then the day was saved!_ *gestures to the sky as Zeus appears*

Thalia: _Zeus let that lightning strike!_

Other Muses: _He zapped! _

Thalia: _Locked those suckers up tight! _

Other Muses: _They're trapped_

All: _And on his own stopped chaos in its tracks! And that's the Gospel Truth. The guy was too type A to just relax!_

"And that's the world's first dish!" Terpsichore exclaimed.

_Zeus tamed the globe while still in his youth_

_Though, honey, it may seem impossible_

_That's the gospel truth_

_On Mt. Olympus life was neat and smooth as sweet vermouth_

_Though, honey, it may seem impossible_

_That's the gospel truth_

* * *

Far beyond the terrain lands and above the heavens of Greece, lies the highest mountain...

Mount Olympus, realm of the Greek pantheon.

There, they gather for meetings for the important matters among the affairs of their mortal worshipers, settle disagreements, or how to improve the lifestyle of the land. But today, today is a rather special occasion.

All gods and goddesses of respective gifts gathered for the first baby shower of their newest member of their growing family.

"Oh, Hercules!" A mirthful laugh was heard as the small godling was lifted up in his mother's arms, making the small infant coo at the lovely face of his mother.

The little infant, Hercules, smiled widely at his mother and grabbed her sparkling tiara. Hera chuckled and gently took her accessory back from the little boy.

"Ha, ha, behave yourself." Hera spoke softly to him before gently sat Hercules in soft cradle made of clouds. Then she moved away so that Zeus, the King of All Grecian Gods, could take a look at his son.

"Look at this. Look how cute he is. Hi!" Zeus exclaimed to his little son and made funny noises which made Hercules giggle and he grabbed his father's finger and lifted him up high. "Whoa! He's strong. Like his dad." Zeus said proudly.

Soundly, Hermes started zipping past all of the other Olympians with a colorful bouquet of flowers.

"Coming through! Excuse me! Hot stuff! One side, Ares!" Hermes exclaimed and flew towards Hera and presented her with the bouquet.

"Why, Hermes, they're lovely." Hera said as she gently took the flowers.

"Yeah, you know I had a leimoniad friend do the arrangement. Isn't that too nutty?" Hermes asked then flew towards Zeus. "Fabulous party, by the way, you know I haven't seen this much love in a room since Narcissus discovered himself." Hermes said and gestured towards the egomaniac God in question who was currently admiring himself in his mirror.

While the King and Queen were slightly occupied watching Narcissus making kissy faces to his own reflection, they almost failed to notice one of the thunder bolts is being removed from Zeus's holster.

It was a good thing that Hera caught it.

"Dear! Keep those away from the baby!" she scolded him lightly, concern about her son's well-being. Even though he's a full god like them, one cannot be too careful about their wellbeing. She should know…Hera is a patron goddess of motherhood after all.

Zeus looked over and couldn't help but smile as he watched Hercules banged on the bolt against his crib a bit, producing sparks.

"Oh, the kid won't hurt himself..." he reassured her. "Just let him have a little fun."

Hercules nibble at the tip a little and was given quite the shock when he did, literally. After finding the taste and ultimately the zap unsatisfying the little infant tossed the bolt a great distance but luckily ever dodged it and Athena was quick with her sword to knock it out of the way. Zeus gave a hard proud laugh as Hera took Hercules in her arms.

"That's quite the throw you got there, my boy! And on behalf of my son, I'd like to thank you all for your wonderful gifts!" Zeus exclaimed, gesturing to the large pile of golden items that the other Olympian God have gotten for Hercules.

"What about our gift, dear?" Hera asked.

"Ah yes! Hmm, let's see..." Zeus muttered as he looked through the clouds for the right formations. "Oh yes, a little cirrus…and a touch of Nephele Stratus...and a dash of cumulus!" Zeus said as he formed together a small horse like shape with the clouds then presented it to his son.

Hercules smiled widely at the small cloud formation and petted it lightly but was taken aback in surprise when the cloud disbursed and showed the head of a horse foal with a blue mane.

"His name is Pegasus. And he's all yours, son." Zeus explained with a smile as Pegasus shook off the rest of the clouds and his wings started to unconsciously flap once Zeus moved his hands out from under him.

Hercules' smile grew even wider and he grabbed Pegasus' face and head-butted him. This surprisingly seemed to make the flying foal happy as he gave a joyful neigh then licked his small owner. Hercules looked bit frightened and started to cry until Pegasus nuzzled him and Hercules' whimpers stopped in favor of hugging his new friend.

The Olympian Gods couldn't help but "aw" at the sight.

"D'aww...ain't that a sweet sight, huh Persi?"

Everyone in the party blinked as they all looked over to the location of the familiar voice and saw standing by the cloud pillar is someone that they haven't seen in a long time.

Literally tall, dark, and somewhat smokey. Blue fire that served as his hair that compliment to his grey skin as he walked out of the shadows, smiling to reveal rather vicious looking fangs with a beautiful young goddess.

The said goddess has pale golden skin and red hair that was pulled back into a single braid. She was dressed rather modestly in a smoke-gray chiton that was pinned up with a peplos that was a black opal expertly carved to look like a rose. A pleasant laugh escaped from her red lips as she looked up her taller husband.

"I never thought I would hear those words out of your mouth, dear," she spoke in light jest. "Though I have to admit, we came rather late."

The dark god groaned as he lightly smacked himself in the head. "Knew we should have taken the other route...I was pretty sure that one would only take us at least an hour..." he muttered to himself.

"Ah Hades, you finally made it! Noogie!" Zeus exclaimed as he put his eldest brother in a headlock and started rubbing at his head.

"Yeah, great seein' you too Bolt Boy..." Hades groaned as he struggled to get out of his brother's grip.

"Come now, Zeus, don't burnout his flame like you did last time. It took Apollo a great deal of fire from the sun to grow it back." Poseidon said as he looked at his two brothers in amusement.

"Indeed. I personally like my Underworld men with flaming hair." Persephone said. Zeus gave a hardy laugh and finally let Hades go, much to the Underworld deity's relief.

"Sorry, Hades, but I'm just so happy to have all of my family and friends here to enjoy the celebration of my son. It's a shame though that Mother Rhea weren't able to make it." Zeus said with a sad sigh and Hera gave her husband a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Oh I'm sure they would've changed their plans if they could, dear. But Gaia can be rather demanding and when she wants an audience, she'll literally move mountains to get it." Hera said.

A groan was heard as the younger goddess crossed her arms. "Don't remind me. I have to bribe that woman every six months; I make the Earth grow crops just to make her stop growing that blasted crabgrass near my lilacs." Persephone reminisced with narrowed eyes.

"Speaking of busy bodies, where is dear Mother Demeter?" Hades asked and looked around cautiously.

"Don't worry, Hades. She's off chatting with Helios by the refreshments." Amphitrite said.

"Whew! Thank goodness. That gives me time to meet the little Sunspot." Hades said an strode over to the smiling infant Hera was holding. "Hey there, Kiddo! I'm your Uncle Hades. Ya look just like yer folks, from your mother's eyes to your old man's chin. And as per tradition, here's a little somethin' special for you." Hades said and materialized a sterling silver pendant with a sapphire in the center of a flame shaped setting looked to have a flame burning inside it. The other Olympians "ooo'd" and "ah'd" at the beauty of the pendant.

"Hades has been working on that pendant for weeks. He made the sapphire from his own flame." Persephone explained.

"Just a lil something that would keep ya nice and toasty when there's a draft," Hades spoke, more to the small infant than to his wife and his family. If one knew Hades really well, you can hear the sound of fondness in his seemingly oily voice. When he gently set the necklace around the small infant's neck, Hercules cooed at the sight of the shiny object before fondly grabbing his uncle's nose.

Unfortunately, he didn't know his own strength.

"Graa-goood grep ya god der..." Which translated as "Good grip ya got there".

"Ha, ha! I guess I should've warned you, Hades. He's a real strong one, my boy!" Zeus proudly proclaimed.

"And it seems like he already likes his uncle." Hera said.

"Indeed so. But I think it's time that I give Hercules my gift, dear." Persephone said and grabbed onto her husband's shoulders then pulled him back, albeit the end result was a bent nose.

"Well Hades, you always did want a way to make your nose shorter." Poseidon chortled.

"Heh, heh. Really funny…" Hades managed to as he held onto his aching nose.

"Now then, young Hercules, here is my gift to you." Persephone said and held tenderly onto Hercules' tiny wrist then formed a wristband made out of vines. "This is my first successful trial piece in a long line of tests. I thought I should give it to you." Persephone said with a smile.

"What is it, Persephone?" Apollo asked.

"Oh, a special wristband that reacts to the thoughts of its wearer, turning into whatever weapon they thought of," then she looked over to him with a coy smile. "Plus, it saves the trouble of having to carry around so many different weapons."

The Queen Goddess was not sure what the younger was implying.

"I'm not sure if he could be a fighter in the future," she spoke. Zeus, on the other hand, was rather ecstatic as he placed a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, Honey, don't worry about it..." he reassured her soothingly. "He can be anything he want when he grow up...a strong fighter or a kind man..."

Hades let out a hum as he smiled fondly at the lil tyke who was at the moment just formed what looks like a toy hammer and starts to bop around his surroundings, including Pegasus.

"As much as I would love to enjoy the festivities and spend more time with my wife, which by the way-" he poofed over to his Persephone's side and smooched her cheek, resulting her laugh lightly before materializing back to his two younger brothers' sides. "Being Lord of the Dead is a 24/7 gig...lots of souls to watch over, meetings, even preventing riots in Tartarus."

Then he paused, and then sighed.

"Poor Kenny...he fell next to Tantalus one time."

"You should pace yourself, brother. You'll end up an occupant in your own home than the boss at this rate." Poseidon spoke, sounding concerned.

"He's right, Hades. At least take a moment to get a drink. Bacchus made yer favorite Lime Worm Martini." Artemis suggested.

"Really? Oh well I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay a little while." Hades immediately brightened up with a toothy smile.

"Demeter is coming this way." Cupid said.

And there goes his cheery mood. "On second thought, I'll come for the after party. Later!" Hades said and quickly disappeared.

"Well I better depart as well. Tell Mother I had to rush to my plants. Bye!" Persephone said and hastily followed after her husband.

"Persephone's haste to leave, I can understand, but you would think the Lord of the Underworld would be less frightful of Demeter." Apollo said.

"Oh, well, you know my brother, Apollo. He looks hard on the outside but he is mush on the inside." Zeus said.

"True indeed. But we wouldn't take him any other way." Poseidon said with a smile.

* * *

"And that concludes the introduction for our young Hercules." Calliope spoke, ending the tale.

"Now we move on to explaining the tale of young Aladdin." Clio added.

Thalia smiled up to her sisters at this. "Ooh, I call dibs, girls! Be right back!"

"Uh, wait...how are we going to..."

Then the sound of heavy drapery fell before the line of pottery and statues like a curtain, revealing a beautiful embroidered carpet.

"...Oh. So that's how."

Clio smiled as she nodded. "You know it, baby...and this part of the tale takes place far beyond the mountains of Greece...and within the sandy dunes of a land known as Agrahbah..."

Thalia: _Here we go to a land, in a faraway place, where the caravan camels roam. _

Calliope: _Where it's flat and immense and the heat is intense. Its barbaric, but hey, for them its home. _

Clio: _When the winds from the East and the suns from the West and the sand in the glass is right._

Terpsichore: _Come on down, stop on by, hop a carpet and fly to another Arabian Night._

All: _Arabian Nights, like Arabian days, more often than not are hotter than hot in a lot of good ways! _

Melpomene: _Arabian Nights 'neath Arabian Moons, a fool off his guard could fall and fall hard out there on the dunes..._

* * *

To outsiders, this particularly hot and sunny day would be unbearable. But for the locals in the lovely city of Agrabah it was perfectly normal. And for a special family, today was the greatest day of their lives. A dear husband and wife pair had just welcomed a new child into their lives and were on their way to the palace to show off the newborn to the Sultan and Sultana. The group of four was on horseback, riding towards the palace in great haste. Hooves galloped heavily over sand and after ten minutes over stone as they approached the palace. The man leading the group, his face hidden underneath a royal blue colored mask and hood, dismounted from his loyal stallion and petted him on the snout. He then approached the palace doors only to be stopped mid step as the palace guards stepped out.

"Who dares comes before the Palace?" One guard asked.

"I dare, Royal Guards. And unless you want a devastating humiliation at my hands again you'll stand aside." The man stated. A laugh answered his reply and then the Head Guard, Razoul, came forth.

"You truly are full of yourself, Cassim, if you think that you can win a lucky fight against the Royal Guards again." Razoul stated as he unsheathed his sword.

"I've won ten other "lucky fights" with you and the guards, Razoul, and I'll win this eleventh one as well." The hooded man, Cassim, stated and unsheathed his sword.

The two men stared each other down and charged at one another until...

"For goodness sake, you two, do we have to go through this every time we visit?" Asked an impatient female voice that made the two men screech to a halt.

"But Scheherazade, this is our special way of greeting each other." Cassim said with a hurt puppy look to the hooded female figure mounted on her stallion, but the glaring look in her burning gold eyes showed she wasn't buying it.

"Give it up, Cassim, you know Zadie ain't about to fall for that old hurt puppy look." Stated the red parrot that sat perched on the shoulder of the other member in the group.

A chime-like giggle was heard as the hood fell back from the head of the second passenger behind Cassim, revealing a small brunette girl, looking at the guardsmen before settling her greenish-blue eyes on the head guard.

"Hi, Uncle Raz!" she chirped, waving at the Head Guard.

Amused snickers were heard as the muscular man blushed at the nickname before clearing his throat, keeping his composure.

"And hello to you too, Sadira..." then he noticed a smaller passenger on Scherherazade's horse as she was being helped down by the woman. "And you too, Morgiana."

The child, now known as Morgiana, let down her hood to reveal dark hair, well-kept and crop-cut compared to Sadira's slightly messy brown hair. While Sadira is bright and cheerful, she seems more reserved and quiet. When she looked up to the Captain of the Guard, she just gave him a nod.

Razoul gave her a fond smile before looking up to the hooded woman. "Still a small girl of a few words is she?"

A soft chuckle was heard as Scherherazade turned to him, he could see a smile gracing her lips, due to the fact that the hood covered her eyes.

"She is a firm believer in speaking through action, though she does have the last word once in a while."

"And you can time your hourglass by when the girl talks." The red parrot added.

"I wish we could time the hourglass by when you stop talking, Iago." Scheherazade said teasingly.

"It's a bet you'll never win, Zadie. I'm unpredictable like that." Iago boasted and puffed out his chest.

"Well, I assume you've all come for more than just talk." Razoul said.

"Yes we have. But we should get inside. Our precious cargo cannot be out in the heat for very long." Cassim said.

"Where are the Sultan and Sultana?" Sadira asked.

"Out in the gardens playing with Rajah. You know her Majesty; she prefers the nature over the concrete of the palace." One of the guards said.

"Badroulbadour does love the all the riches that Nature would offer," Scheherazade spoke in fondness of the Sultana as soon as they entered the palace gates, with two girls following closely behind. "She always complains that the place is stifling to her."

The traveling group followed the guards, their footsteps echo throughout the vast interior of the palace, which to small children like Sadira and Morgiana, is much bigger than it looked outside. They both clung to the billowing robes of their guardians until the marble floors and walls gave way to dirt and beautiful greenery, along with the sounds of chirping birds and the ripples of a flowing fountain.

"Wow. I always love coming here into the garden." Sadira said in awe as she looked around.

"I know what you mean dear. It's so calm and serene." Cassim said.

"Pick up the pace, Rajah! You won't catch me lagging behind like that!" Exclaimed a familiar voice in a teasing tone and Cassim, Razoul and the ladies all saw nothing but a blur of regal attire and orange fur with black stripes and a gust of strong wind nearly blew them off their feet.

"Well, it's calm and serene sometimes." Cassim rephrased.

"That's dear Badroulbadour. She's the only woman I know who's such a free spirit and risk taker that she'll play predator and prey with a tiger." Scheherazade said with a smile.

"It's not as if Rajah will actually play predator with Her Majesty anyway. She's raised him since he was a runt, and he'll sooner bite his tail before he bites her." Razoul said. At the sound of heaving panting everyone turned their heads to see the Sultan try to keep up with his wife and Rajah. The tired ruler couldn't go on though as he stopped to catch his breath.

"Oh my...hah, Badroulbadour, dearest? Can't we...take a break...hah, for a moment?" The Sultan asked between breaths.

"Are you alright, Sultan?" Sadira asked in concern.

The said ruler looked up and saw that he have company, before quickly straightened himself up, trying to look dignified but barely. The blue feather of his turban was drooping a bit. The party held back their chuckles, while Iago snickered behind his wing, Morgiana stared on blankly.

"He's out of shape." came her soft reply.

Iago rolled his eyes. "Blunt as a butter knife, eh, Morgi?"

"Well he always was a bit of a husky fellow." Cassim said. After finally catching his breath the Sultan turned to the family and gave a smile.

"Oh Cassim. And Scheherazade and the girls. So wonderful to see you all here." The Sultan said.

"It is good to see you as well, Your Highness." Scheherazade said and gave a bow.

"No need for that, Scheherazade. After all you were once my Vizier, and if anything I should be bowing to you since you all are practically royalty yourselves." The Sultan said which made Scheherazade chuckle.

"You are a flatterer, Sultan, but I wouldn't exactly say we're royalty." Scheherazade said.

"Are you kiddin', Zadie? How is being the Regal Thieves Family not count as royalty?" Iago asked.

The dark-haired woman stared up at the bird with a raised eyebrow. "Just because my husband's known as the King of Thieves, doesn't mean we're royalty." she snarked, though her tone is filled with amusement.

Badroulbadour laughed mirthfully as she walked to her former vizier-and dearest friend- before taking her hand into her manicured ones.

"It is so good of you to visit us, my friend," she said, smiling brightly. "Though I must admit, you only bring along your family if it's a special occasion."

Sadira smiled brightly as she ran up to the Sultana, hopping excitedly. "You bet! Today's extra special!"

"Yes, it truly is." Morgiana said with a rare smile.

"Oh my, it must be truly special indeed if our ever silent Morgiana speaks and smiles." Badroulbadour said.

Scheherazade gave a light chuckle and carefully removed the pack she was carrying under her cloak. Then she pulled back the thin covering and showed the sweet little face of an infant with brown locks and eyes with a rich garnet brown color. The Sultan and Sultana gasped softly in surprise and knelt closer to the bundle of joy.

"Oh my goodness! You have another sweet little girl, Cassim!" The Sultan softly exclaimed in awe. The parents looked at the Sultan in surprise before laughing a bit.

"Actually, Sultan, it's a sweet little boy." Cassim corrected him. The regal couple looked at the King of Thieves in shock before turning to the Queen of Thieves.

"A boy, Scheherazade?" Badroulbadour asked.

"Heh, heh, yes my dear friend. Our child is indeed a boy. He just takes after his mother more than his father is all." Scheherazade said teasingly.

"You're tellin' me. The only thing the kid here got from Cassim was his gender." Iago said.

"You'll get a ticket to the oven from me, Iago, if you don't shut that beak." Cassim stated with a glare and the parrot quickly shut up and perched himself on Morgiana's shoulder, scooting defensively behind her head.

"Well boy or girl, I bid you all my deepest congratulations. What's his name?" The Sultan asked.

"His name is Aladdin, our little Diamond in the Rough." Scheherazade said fondly as she looked at her son.

"Diamond in the Rough?" Badroulbadour asked in confusion.

"Yes. It seems like he has a rather interesting birthmark on his right shoulder." Cassim said and moved the covering off of Aladdin's right shoulder to reveal a small dark, diamond shaped birthmark.

The royal couple stared at the birthmark in awe. It has the close resemblance to a perfect cut diamond, the shape and all. "Most peculiar..." the Sultan mused as he studied the birthmark. "But yet at the same time, the nickname suits him...he will be more than he seems." Then he smiled up to the couple. "Who knows that future lies for your little prince of thieves?"

A chuckle was heard as Badroulbadour lightly tapped the tiny nose of the baby, who cooed softly as he reached up to grab her finger. "Breaking hearts and taking names, I'm predicting," she smiled softly at the tiny hand holding her finger. "A strong grip, he would lead your men the same way as you two..."

A soft sigh was heard as she unconsciously rubbed her own womb.

Scheherazade stared at her queen with concern but smiled softly as she placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder. "I'm sure, you and Hamed will be good parents," she reassured her. "You'll see."

"I certainly hope so. Just you wait, Aladdin. In a few months you'll have a new little friend." Badroulbadour said and tickled the boy's nose.

"Which also brings the other reason why we came here. Hamed, would you happen to have any young animals that would make a fine companion for Aladdin?" Cassim asked.

"Oh why yes. In fact I have just the little creature in mind. Just a minute…" Hamed then walked over to one of the cages that held exotic animals and opened the door then walked inside. After a moment he came out with a small bundle in his hands, and in it was a brown furred monkey who looked upon everyone in curiosity.

"Aw! He's so cute!" Sadira exclaimed. The monkey then took note of the small fez on Cassim's head and gave a wide smile before leaping from the Sultan's hands to Cassim's head and taking the fez then putting it on his own head.

"Well, he's certainly a bold little creature." Cassim said with a laugh.

"Quite a thief, too, it seems." Scheherazade added.

"That's actually how we met him. Hamed caught him trying to steal his turban when we went out to the market place last week." Badroulbadour explained.

The Thief Queen couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the monkey chattering on top of her husband's head, who stared up at the creature in amusement. And thank Allah, he took that hat too, she has been plotting on how to get rid of it without his knowledge for some time. Cassim seems to a fond of it but it looked too ridiculous on him. Even the thieves agreed with her, even asked if she could destroy it as well.

"How did he end up in the market place?" Iago questioned as he watched the monkey chitter about before grooming Cassim's greying hair and made his way over to Scheherazade's shoulder and peered at the baby.

"I don't know, exactly," Hamed admitted to him. "Might have escaped from a traveling circus, perhaps."

"That would explain why he's so comfortable around people." Sadira spoke up, watching the monkey who was making funny faces for Aladdin which made the small baby laugh.

"And also why he likes to entertain." Cassim added fondly.

"What's his name?" Scheherazade asked.

"Well I haven't exactly decided on it, but how does Abu sound?" Badroulbadour asked.

"Abu...that sounds perfect." Cassim said.

"Then Abu it is. And I'm sure we're not the only ones who would be happy to see Aladdin. Dunya should be on her way now from her errands." Hamed said.

Scheherazade smiled widely at the thought of seeing her little sister again. It's been such a long time, as the Queen of Thieves couldn't leave home since she was pregnant with Aladdin. But now to see her sister again with her new son would be the best thing to ever happen.

"That sounds wonderful. Let's go and greet her." Scheherazade said and everyone went to the front of the palace.

Sure enough the minute Hamed opened the front doors his wife's horse Sahara came riding in with the current Grand Vizier Dunya on his back.

She is the spitting image of her elder sister, long flowing dark hair that was pulled back in a low braid and piercing reddish brown eyes that held some mischief. While Scheherazade is a bit more elegant and refined, she still retain her youthful appearance despite the regal official garments she wore to show her status as vizier. As soon as she see the royal family, along with a certain bunch, the vizier grinned widely as she sat up with her nose in the air.

"Have no fear! Dunya, your grand vizier is here!" she crowed in a rather overly dramatic flair.

Cassim couldn't help but laugh in amusement of his sister-in-law's antics. Sadira smiled brightly as Morgiana still kept her refined self as always, though there is a small smile on her round face.

"Auntie Dunya!" The girls ran up to her as soon as she leapt off of the white horse so she could scoop them both up.

"Hello Sadira! How is my young niece today?" Dunya asked.

"Wonderful!" Sadira exclaimed.

"That's just what I wanted to hear." Dunya said with a smile and strode over to Morgiana. "Hi Morgi. You sure look like you have a pep in your step. At least your eyes do." Dunya said.

"Thank you, Aunt Dunya." Morgiana said in a calm tone.

"Wow, such progress we're making. Before you would just nod at me." Dunya teased and ruffled her niece's hair and Morgiana gave a small groan of irritation at her messed up hair.

"As up close and personal as always, eh sister?" Scheherazade asked.

"Of course, Zadie. One of us has to maintain the balance of reserved and social." Dunya said with a grin.

"Well you certainly do a good job of it, Dunya." Cassim said.

"Why thank you, Cassim. Also, you seem to be a fez short of your usual style. I would never thought I'd see you without it. You always did fancy that little hat." Dunya said.

"Yes, well it seems that our new pet monkey Abu fancies my fez even more." Cassim said and pointed to the monkey on Scheherazade's shoulder.

"Ah I see now. Well must admit, Cassim, the fez never did look right on you but Abu really pulls it off." Dunya said and the monkey, who seemed to understand what she was saying, gave a wide smile and took a pose.

"Hmph." Cassim grunted and turned his head and the Sultan gave him a comforting pat on the arm.

"Well, Dunya, we came here for a special reason. I have someone here you must meet...Your new nephew." Scheherazade said and held out Aladdin for Dunya to see. Aladdin let out a soft coo as he reached out for his aunt, Dunya's face soften as she gently set the girls down before taking the small baby into her arms. "I could see that he takes mostly after you, Big Sister," she commented, smiling gently at the small child. "I could have sworn that he is a girl, he's so pretty!"

"You could have seen Duban's reaction when the thieves thought he had the gender wrong," Cassim spoke up, laughing at the memory of their doctor. "Oh the look on his face, he even said that he would stake his licence on it just so that they would stop pestering him!"

Laughter erupted among them as they all head to the patios to catch up, chatting ideally along the way. However, they are not aware that a pair of shifty eyes was watching them from afar.

Iago, however, did take notice of the eyes and glared when he caught a familiar glimmer of gold in a certain unique shape make a hasty exit. The parrot flew onto Scheherazade's other shoulder and whispered to her. The Queen of Thieves took an intake of breath and glared at the spot Iago was pointing at with his wing.

"What is it, Scheherazade?" Cassim asked.

"Iago saw him." Scheherazade said in an ominous tone. Cassim's eyes bulged and he couldn't stop the shiver down his spine.

"Are you sure it was him, Iago?" Cassim asked his loyal parrot.

"I bet every feather on me. It couldn't have been anyone else. I saw his cane." Iago said.

"Cassim, can you please watch Aladdin for a while? He's been fed so she should be fine for now." Scheherazade said as she handed their son to her husband.

"Scheherazade, you should let me come with you if you're going to talk to that...demon." Cassim bit out like it was poison to mention the person on his mind.

"Don't worry, Iago will be accompanying me. And that 'demon' is one of magic tricks, he won't be able to engage me in a fight." Scheherazade assured.

"And I'll pluck his fat head out of the atmosphere if he tries!" Iago stated. Cassim looked at the stubborn pair and sighed, realizing there was no changing their minds.

"Very well, but at least take our old friend with you." Cassim said and handed Scheherazade a golden lamp.

Scheherazade took the lamp as she tied it to her belt. "I won't make any promises..." then she softened her face as she turned to Aladdin in her husband's arms. "Don't worry, my little diamond...Mommy's just gonna take care of something, it won't be long." She then placed a loving kiss upon her son's forehead before turning to head inside the castle, with Iago following behind.

"Ya think that Snake is still peeved at the fact that yer old man picked you and yer kid sister over him?" the red parrot asked.

"Honestly Iago, I'd be surprised if Jafar wasn't still angry." Scheherazade stated with a shake of her head.

Jafar, known to many either as an eccentric man best left alone or an evil bastard best left beheaded. Either way, not a lot of people liked him. His arrogant high view of himself and cruel demeaning opinion of others left a little to be desired. It is also said that he taps into forces of extreme taboo and uses black magic. Not to mention he was known to take part in slave punishments or even bought slaves of his own to torture. Somehow though, Jafar made it to the top of the ranks in becoming the apprentice of the late first Grand Vizier Harun, Scheherazade and Dunya's father. Some say that Jafar had killed other candidates in order to reach such a position but no one could ever prove it. And despite the dark aura that seemed to surround Jafar, the first Grand Vizier still treated him with the same respect as he would any of his other pupils. At the time of Jafar's apprenticeship Harun's two daughters were also training to become future advisers. Jafar was knowingly jealous of the two women and more than a little hateful, even though Harun didn't give them any special treatment, but he never stepped beyond his boundaries in expressing his emotions besides talking behind the family's backs or mentally stating these dislikes to himself. After all Jafar may be a bold character but he was no fool. He knew what would happen to him if he tried to make Scheherazade or Dunya have an "accident" like the other candidates he had to deal with for the apprenticeship.

Finally the time came for the second Grand Vizier to be chosen after Harun decided to retire, and Jafar was dressed in his best ropes and polished his signature golden cobra scepter in commemoration for what he thought would be a glorious moment of triumph. But imagine his horror when Scheherazade was chosen instead. The dark hearted man flew into a rage and demanded Harun tell him why he wasn't chosen, and the man merely stated that it was for the good the Sultan and his wife. Jafar didn't know if Harun meant that Scheherazade would be a better adviser to them and it was good for them in that sense, or if he meant it was for the good of their safety and he knew just what Jafar's true intentions were. Either way after calming down Jafar decided to wait until Scheherazade had to step down and her father chose another of his pupils to take over. After all he knew that he couldn't kill her without starting an incident.

But once again Jafar found himself wasting his best robes and the polish on his scepter when Harun chose his youngest daughter Dunya to take Scheherazade's place as the third new Grand Vizier. And it was at this point the dark hearted man could not control his anger and unleashed the dark magic people knew he had to attack Dunya. Luckily Cassim and the 40 Thieves were there and able to help the young advisor. Since then Jafar has been banished from the palace but that hasn't stopped him from trying to take over, either by knocking off Dunya and becoming the new Grand Vizier or by being so bold that he goes straight after the Sultan and Sultana. None of his attempts succeeded though and the sorcerer's hate grew by the day for both women.

Today was no different, especially when he saw the bundle in Scheherazade's arms that could stand between him and his rightful position as Vizier again. Just when he was about to sulk in the darkness, further giving cannon fodder for onlookers that he's scheming something, a familiar voice stopped him.

"I see that you're still lurking around the shadows as always, Jafar. I suppose your alchemy tower is too stuffy for you?"

Jafar didn't suppress his groan of agitation. It was that damned parrot of Cassim's. Why couldn't it have been one of those birds who just squawk "Polly want a cracker" instead of clear speech.

"What do you want, you live roast?" Jafar asked without turning to face the flying creature. But Iago didn't let him keep the choice to keep from looking at him and flew right into his face.

"I wanna know how full of yourself you are to just waltz onto the palace grounds, knowing you ain't welcome!" Iago shouted. Jafar merely gave snort and turned away.

"Don't test me, bird. The annoying sound of your voice alone makes me want to lose my lunch." Jafar stated.

"Trust me, buddy, you'll be losin' more than your lunch when Scheherazade gets her hands on that scrawny neck." Iago stated. At this Jafar turned around and gave him a smirk.

"Ooh, how I ssshake with fright!" Jafar exclaimed with a hiss as he turned into his cobra form. Iago suddenly felt less brave and backed away while gesturing for the now cobra Jafar to keep his distance.

"Now, Jafar...don't look at me that way...Help!" Iago exclaimed and tried to fly away but Jafar snapped his jaws over him.

"Jafar." Called out a stern voice and Jafar turned to see Scheherazade glaring at him.

"Mmhmm?" Jafar asked with a mouthful of the talking parrot.

"Drop him." Scheherazade ordered. Suddenly Iago's beak popped out of Jafar's mouth.

"Good timing on ya, Zadie." Iago said in awe. Jafar then unceremoniously spat out the parrot who groaned in disgust at the saliva covering him. Jafar then turned back into a human and strode over to Scheherazade in mock friendliness.

"Why, if it isn't my old classmate out here mingling with a washed out adviser." Jafar greeted in an over the top false tone of happiness.

"Mingling isn't quite the word I would use in this case, Jafar. I come here asking what makes you think you have the right to be on palace grounds after you were banished." Scheherazade stated. Jafar made a gasp and looked at the thief queen in feigned surprise.

"That's where I wondered to? My dear, I had no idea." Jafar said and started scrapping the bottom of his walking stick along the stone while and Scheherazade cringed while Iago covered his ears. "I guess my sense of direction slipped my mind." Jafar said casually and dusted off the bottom of his serpent staff.

"Yeah well, as slippery as yer mind is snake you should know good and well that you ain't meant to be within a foot of the Sultan and his wife!" Iago stated as he flew closer and closer towards Jafar's face but flew towards Scheherazade's shoulder when the sorcerer hissed out his serpent tongue.

"I wasn't even two feet within range of the Sultan or Sultana, thank you very much. But I would gladly stay away from the palace if I knew that little street rat would be there." Jafar bit out with a glare to the bird and Scheherazade, seeing that her parrot friend was in fear of the sorcerer, moved into Jafar's line of view.

"That ''street rat'' is my son, and the future Prince of Thieves should he choose to be so. Or very well your future Grand Vizier." Scheherazade stated.

Jafar had the audacity to bark out a laugh. "Oh, so many choices...perhaps, I should practice my groveling..." he suggested in a mocking jest

Then he made a dramatic flick of his black cape before the younger woman, who kept her composure. But inside, she was seething, her nails biting into her palm.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me, Jafar!" she warned him.

"Oh no, Scheherazade, it is you who shouldn't turn their back on me." Jafar said warningly. Scheherazade could not control her anger and took out her Bo staff and pole vaulted right in front of Jafar and unsheathed the secreted blade, pointing it in the man's stoic face.

"Is that a challenge!?" Scheherazade asked. Jafar merely pulled the blade aside in mild interest.

"Temper, temper my dear. I wouldn't dream of challenging you." Jafar said.

"Why not, Snake Man? Ya scared of getting your tail handed to ya so fast?" Iago asked.

"I won't dignify that remark with an answer. But my reason to not take up a challenge is merely because I, like the cobras I admire so dearly, have not only the cunning of mind to plan a proper form of attack but also the poison to take down my enemies who merely go by brought strength." Jafar explained, looking at Scheherazade with an emphatic look, before putting on his casual face again. "Yet I'm still at the shallow end of the gene pool." Jafar said mournfully before walking away. Iago snorted at the creepy man and sat on Scheherazade's shoulder.

"Eh, don't let 'em get to you Zadie. There's a guy like him in every country. Two of them…if the apples in the basket get rotten also." Iago said.

"What am I going to do with him?" Scheherazade asked with a shake of her head.

"He'd make for a good looking dart board." Iago said with a grin.

"Iago!" Scheherazade playfully scolded.

"Just a suggestion, O Queen of Thieves. But picture it: whenever you get angry you can throw a knife right between his beady little eyes." Iago said, making the woman laugh, as he and Scheherazade headed back to the palace.

Meanwhile Jafar had gone through the seedy, near abandoned part of Agrabah before he came to his Alchemy Tower. He walked up towards the grand doors and pushed them open before making his way to the heart of the tower where his magical domain resided. The doors slammed shut behind him and the snake shaped door handles both gave a hiss.

* * *

"If there is one person you don't want to cross, its Jafar." Calliope spoke up.

"He was the worst of the worst in Agrabah, and even people from foreign lands never came close to him." Terpsichore said ominously.

"And right now, he's looking to start some evil as we speak..." Clio said and gestured to carpet depicting Jafar walking up the dark and gloomy stairs.

Thalia: _He was a dark sorcerer. And felt that everyone else was low and uncouth. He was as mean as he was ruthless and that's the Gospel Truth. But his own powers were not enough. He's just lookin' to shake things up. And that's the Gospel Truth!_

Jafar had finally made it to the center of his tower and held up his hand to the closed door, his palm glowing dark red with his evil magic. The door magically opened for its master and Jafar gracefully walked in. Once inside the sorcerer immediately gave a shout for his two Ifrit servants.

"Magma!" Jafar bellowed. Soon a short, fat fire Ifrit came running down the spiral staircase.

"Coming, your Most Cunningness!" Magma called out but as he walked he unconsciously produced the molten fire he was named for and began slipping down the stairs.

"Frigeed!" Jafar bellowed once more and soon an ice Ifrit came down the spiral staircase on an ice snowboard.

"I'm on my way, Boss!" Frigeed called out.

As he came down the stairs the ice Ifrit saw the trail of lava left by Magma, still hot and poised to burn whoever touched the trail. Frigeed gasped in horror and tried to avoid each drop of lava but ended up slipping off his board and tripped down the stairs. It wasn't long before he crashed into Magma and the pair melted together back to back and started tumbling together. Jafar could only roll his eyes at the display as his servants once again made another annoying entrance before Frigeed landed at the bottom of the stairs flat on his face, Magma facing up as he was still melted to his back.

"Magma!" The fire Ifrit announced with salute. Frigeed then stood up and saluted as well.

"And Frigeed!" The ice Ifrit announced.

"Reporting for duty." The pair said in unison. Jafar just rolled his eyes and used his magic to make vanish the mess of lava and snow on his stairs.

"Yes, that's all well and good. Just let me know the instant Khartoum awakens at the top of the tower so that I can speak with him." Jafar said as he strode over to his table and poured a cup of tea while the two Ifrits pulled themselves apart from one another.

"Funny story, Sir!" Frigeed said, smiling.

"He's already up!" Magma spoke up. Then he thought for a moment. "About an hour ago, to be exact."

They saw that he had woken up and made himself comfy while the sorcerer was away, they figured they would wait and maybe play hooky a bit until he comes back. Simple right?

Wrong. It is never simple when you deal with Jafar's temper. The dark sorcerer spat out the tea he was drinking and he turned to his servants with a fierce glare, his human head slowly turning into a cobra head.

"WHAT!? Khartoum wasss awake and you didn't even tell me?!" Jafar asked with a steadily rising rage. The two Ifrits immediately bowed before their master and pleaded for mercy.

"Please forgive us, Boss! We were playing cards and then we forgot to send a messenger pigeon!" Frigeed exclaimed.

"We really didn't mean to not tell you, Sire!" Magma added with a few tears that quickly turned into steam. Jafar gave a hissing sigh before turning back into a human.

"I must make a mental note to strangle you both after I speak with Khartoum." Jafar stated and walked up the spiral staircase to meet with the man.

Khartoum is a sorcerer in a league all his own. He was once a powerful alchemist, he even rivaled Jafar's powers for a time. But the man tampered with powers beyond his control when he tried to use the Philosopher's Stone to gain infinite knowledge of everything. He got his wish, but at a great cost that is known to those who have survived the accursed stone as the Equivalent Exchange. Khartoum was turned into the only thing that could possibly possess such infinite knowledge; a book with his face covering the front. It was years later that Jafar had found the man turned book on the black market after searching for a book of spells and it was Jafar's dark aura that awakened Khartoum. Now a days Khartoum has regained some magical powers to the point where he doesn't need Jafar around just to awaken, can move his book body around and he can even hold a sort of spirit form of his former self for a day or so. Jafar often consults the former alchemist with questions on how to work his many nefarious schemes. And today was the very reason why he sought out the man turned book now.

Jafar head up the stairs leading to winding hallways that he had long memorized. Contrary to the appearance outside, he has enough power to create maze-like halls or elaborate rooms. And that is just the tip of the spear. He kept on walking until he reached the library, which is quite ironic considering Khartoum's condition.

He flung the ornate doors dramatically, finding shelves upon shelves of ancient tomes and scrolls.

"You always love to make the most dramatic entrance, don't you Jafar?" Asked a calm voice and the room's temperature suddenly dropped a few degrees, indicated Khartoum's presence.

Jafar turned his head to where the cold breeze was coming from and saw the spirit form of Khartoum walking towards him. He was clearly getting better in making and holding his spirit form. Before he would look transparent and appear weak from the amount of power he was using but now he seemed to be stronger and held a form that almost seemed solid, and could even pick up inanimate objects. However when the sun glares through him its clear that his body is not totally among the physical beings. Another thing that made Khartoum a unique person was how he was able to tolerate Jafar's dramatic and sometimes violent mood swings. Maybe it was because he has spent such a long time as a book and has gained a saint's worth of patience, but somehow or another all the man would respond calmly or give a roll of the eyes whenever Jafar threw a tantrum.

And he's sure to roll his eyes in this situation.

"Spare me your dry humor, Khartoum. I want you to answer an inquiry of mine. Would a child from a past Grand Vizier be able to ascend to the role as the new advisor when the current one steps down, should the current have no children?" Jafar asked in a demanding tone.

"I didn't even know you had an understanding of humor, Jafar." Khartoum said and did his signature eye roll.

"As I said, spare me. I shouldn't have to go through a maze of banter with you for answer to a simple legal question." Jafar stated. Khartoum couldn't hold back the laugh.

"Is that what they taught you in those fancy schools that cost a royal family's ransom just to read a book? First of all, Jafar, there is no such thing as a simple legal question even for a being of infinite knowledge. And secondly, if you would remember to bring me more magical creatures to drain in order for me to 'eat' you wouldn't have to go through a maze of banter." Khartoum replied calmly.

Jafar rolled his eyes at this as he let out a groan. Magma and Frigeed, he can deal with (despite being powerful spirits in their own right, but with a few right methods, they're whimpering dogs), but him...he's a whole new level of intolerance. Mainly due to his ability to snark...how he still kept him around, he still had no idea.

"Fine, you'll have more magical creatures to consume by the end of the week." Jafar said.

"See now, my old friend? Was that so hard?" Khartoum asked with a grin.

"Hmph. Now if you don't mind answering my question..." Jafar trailed off.

"Ah yes. Though Scheherazade may no longer be Grand Vizier herself because she is from the noble Grand Vizier line she still would have some say in who should be chosen after her sister steps down. So unless Dunya herself gets any children any time soon, yes, whatever biological offspring Scheherazade produces could stand in line to become the fourth Grand Vizier." Khartoum explained.

"Damn it! I knew it! I'll just have to kill the boy then, but it won't b simple with how the 40 Thieves will be guarding him...And of course there is his sisters and Cassim to contend with...Perhaps they have a more hardened member who I could sway to my side." Jafar said and started talking to himself about possible ideas. Khartoum groaned at the sorcerer's rambling of vengeful tactics.

"Jafar, even with my infinite knowledge I cannot understand why you would waste your time with becoming Sultan of this little sand dune." Khartoum said.

"You've been in that book too long, Khartoum. Why else would I not want to be Sultan? I'd have the power, prestige and recognition I deserve." Jafar explained dramatically.

"All things that can easily turn against you. Your power will be nothing but forced and weak because the other six kingdoms will cut all ties with you when they learn a tyrant is in power and the people of Agrabah themselves will only work for you to stay alive, your prestige won't mean anything when no one will look upon you in awe because of your cruelty and the recognition will be based entirely off of fear. Not because you're so great." Khartoum stated.

"I care not how others view me, Khartoum. All I care about is being on top." Jafar stated and turned his back away from Khartoum like a child not wanting to look at their parent.

"Jafar, the fact that you wish to be 'on top' is the very reason you care how others view you. In the time I've known you I can tell that all this madness you go through is for the mere aspiration of becoming the center piece of the world, to have the spotlight on you. And all for a meager Sultan status that pales in comparison to other forms of power." Khartoum stated.

Jafar was about to fly off the handle and shout at the man, until the last part of his sentence caught his attention...Other forms of power?

"Other forms of power?" he asked, looking over to him with a new found interest. "Please...elaborate."

Khartoum blinked as he turned to the sorcerer and inwardly cursed his big mouth. Sometimes whatever he say, Jafar would be already calculating some sort of scheme in his head. One of which might fail due to the meddling of the infamous Forty Thieves.

"It's nothing. Never mind…" Khartoum said in an attempt to play it off but Jafar was not easily tricked.

"It is something, Khartoum, otherwise you wouldn't have mentioned it. Now tell me, what other forms of power are so much greater than being the Sultan of Agrabah?" Jafar asked persistently.

The spirit man gave a sigh of defeat, knowing all too well from experience that once Jafar wanted to know something he would pester him even in the slumber of his book form until he got an answer. So Khartoum went towards one of the shelves and grabbed a thick, dark blue colored book with gold trim along the sides of the spine and frame.

"What would you say, Jafar, if I told you about powerful deities and creatures in a land not too far from here?" Khartoum asked.

"I'd say try that story with a two year old. I see such things nearly every day here." Jafar stated in a bored tone.

"This is no story Jafar. What I'm about to tell you is all too real. Have you ever heard of the Olympian Pantheon of Greece?" Khartoum asked.

"Yes, and I laugh at such folktales and rumors." Jafar said.

"Well, what if I told you that you were laughing at the truth?" Khartoum asked and took a bit of pride in gaining Jafar's attention again.

Jafar stared at him for the moment before looking at him as if he grew a second head. "Surely you must be joking."

"You have two ifirts enslaved to your will, I lost my body in order to gain knowledge and stuck inside a book, and yet you say I jest?"

"Hmm...you do bare a point there." Jafar said as he stroked his beard.

"Of course I do, I have infinite knowledge." Khartoum said snappishly before opening the book to the first page. "Now then, as you know the Greek Pantheon consists of many Gods and Goddesses each assigned with a different task in caring for their land. Some care for the animals like Artemis, others tend to the crops like Persephone and Demeter and there are even deities who help with love such as Eros and Aphrodite." Khartoum explained.

"I see. So how does this work into a form of power greater than being Sultan?" Jafar asked. Khartoum turned the page and showed a picture of Zeus, standing tall and proud as only he could.

"This, my friend, is the King of the Grecian Gods, Zeus. He rules Mount Olympus high above the clouds and sealed away the Titans who once ruled with an iron fist. And even with all his powers he is a kindly deity who does what is best for his people." Khartoum explained and Jafar gave a sound of disgust.

"Hmph, a goody two shoes leader. Please Khartoum, you know my stomach is weak to such things." Jafar stated with a glare.

"My apologies, but you must maintain yourself to hear the next part of the story. There were two other creatures that Zeus had sealed away before the Titans." Khartoum said and turned the page to reveal two giants, one that looked like a human with one eye and the other looked like a monster on fire. "The one-eyed monster is the Cyclops, and the flaming creature is a fire demon named Cacus. They caused the terror and mayhem needed to make the ground open up for the Titans to arise and control the world. Zeus was well aware that he would need to seal Cyclops and Cacus away first because sealing the Titans would do no good as the pair could merely tear open the Earth and unleash them. And so, he made a great weapon that could bring the mightiest beast to their knees in submission. The First Bolt." Khartoum explained and turned the page to show the lightning strike in question.

Jafar studied the book with interest, skimming his eyes through the context before gazing at the illustration of the the First Bolt. What he studied might be mere child's play compared to this artifact...perhaps, maybe...

"Would this First Bolt be able to control Cacus and Cyclops?" Jafar asked.

"Yes, the bolt will make them bend to your will in every way." Khartoum said.

"And would I have to free the Titans in order to make Cacus and Cyclops obey me?" Jafar asked.

"No. I would also highly recommend you not get the Titans involved at all. While Cacus and Cyclops can be controlled by the First Bolt, the Titans are immune. They'll as soon as squash you than listen." The spirit form explained.

"Good to know. Well Khartoum, I must thank you for opening my eyes. All this time I've been chasing mere appetizers of regal status when I could've had the full course meal. And now this way, I can at long last gain the power I desire as the ultimate ruler of the world." Jafar said and waved his hand up dramatically, looking at his palm and just imagining that powerful weapon in it.

"Jafar if you can get the First Bolt, you shall become the ultimate deity," Khartoum stated and closed the book then placed it back on the shelf.

"That's even better music to my ears. Now where is the First Bolt found?" Jafar asked. At this Khartoum took on an uneasy expression that looked like he hated to say what he was about to say.

"Well that is where the real problem pops up I'm afraid. Such things aren't kept written down in books and those who have found out the location with ill intentions in mind didn't live long enough to act their plans. That, I'm afraid, is one thing that is not something I am able to tell you Jafar." Khartoum said.

There was a blank stare on the thin man's face as he registered on what the alchemist said, making him uneasy. Something inside of his head told him that he should have brought the news a bit more gently. However the quick-pace shifting of Jafar turning into his favorite animal- a giant cobra, to be exact- might have something to do with it.

"WHAT?!" he heard a bellowing hiss.

He should get someone to talk about his anger issues...

"I am sorry, Jafar, but this goes beyond even my scope of knowledge. I cannot do anything about it." Khartoum explained.

While he wasn't exactly quivering with fear of Jafar's rage like Frigeed and Magma normally would be, he was rather nervous. Not just for his life but for the condition of his precious family of books. Khartoum wasn't sure how he would survive if his books were ruined beyond magical repair!

"THEN WHAT CAN BE DONE!?" Jafar demandingly asked and blew another vicious hiss. Khartoum turned his back and gave thoughtful hum before a candle seemed to light up in his mind as he thought of something and turned back to Jafar.

"There may just be a way. Granted it is a long shot but you could try it." Khartoum said. Jafar seemed to calm down, but still kept his giant cobra form.

"What isss thisss mysssteriousss method that I can try?" Jafar asked.

"As I said, no one with ill intentions who have found out about the First Bolt's location have lived to talk about it. But a deity associated with Zeus would know about the location." Khartoum said.

"And what do you exxxpect me to do? Sssimply go to Mount Olympusss and politely asssk for the location?" Jafar asked.

"Not quite exactly. You'll ask them where it is alright, but you won't be going up there to find out the location. I have just the thing that'll bring that deity to you, and then you can kill them before they're able to warn Zeus." Khartoum said and went towards a cupboard and opened it up, revealing an array of potions. He picked up the one he was looking for and walked back to the reptile turned sorcerer and showed him a dark purple vile with pink liquid inside it and a skull shaped cork.

"Whaaaaat isssssss...thisss?" Jafar asked as he slowly turned back to his human form, studying the liquid.

The color was no doubt beautiful in its own way, but there is something deadly to it, and it was not because of the unique choice in the vial cap.

"Something that I've been concocting up in my labs...when drank every single drop, that god will become mortal."

Jafar's now human face gave a mad grin as he took the glass vile carefully into his hands.

"How could I take this up to Mount Olympus?" Jafar asked.

"You can't, but creatures of the supernatural and divine can." Khartoum said and made a magical window showing Frigeed and Magma playful tossing lava and slush at each other in the target practice room of the tower.

"Ah, yes. That would make sense." Jafar said with his grin getting wider.

Meanwhile, in Greece the God of Sleep Morpheus had just driven his chariot and blanketed the world with his Veil of Slumber. Up on Mount Olympus young Hercules was sleeping peacefully with dear little Pegasus right by his side, and his parents were in the next room resting as well. However no one was aware of the chilling and heating presences sneaking atop the glorious clouds.

The small babe was too deep within dreamland, not noticing the looming shadows over his crib...

In the next room, Zeus and Hera were asleep in their bed, blissfully unaware in the real world...until...

The sound of a crash suddenly stirred both parents awake and they groggily opened their eyes.

"Ugh, what is it?" The King and Queen of Gods asked in unison. Then they were suddenly wide awake when realization came tumbling down on them and they looked at each in horror. "The baby!" The exclaimed in unison and got up with haste and rushed to Hercules' room.

The parents pushed back the cloud curtains and looked to see young Pegasus struggling to get out of the basket that once contained the Golden Apples that Demeter got for Hercules. When Pegasus was finally able to pull himself he looked at the cradle and gasped when he saw his young friend was gone. Hera and Zeus rushed to the cradle and looked to see if by some chance Hercules would magically appear but he didn't. Ever so gradually the King and Queen's anger rose and the clouds of Olympus shook with cracks of thunder while the night sky burned with intense heat.

Zeus let out a loud shout and the clouds of Olympus broke into a terrible storm while Hera's scream unleashed an intense heat wave throughout the sky. Meanwhile, Magma and Frigeed were using the flight potion Jafar had given them and used their new demonic wings to fly away from Mount Olympus. Hercules, being held at the arms by both Ifrits, only saw the experience as a fun ride.

"This is it, we're dead! Just dig a grave for the both of us because we're dead! If Zeus doesn't zap us to dust that Hera woman will burn us!" Frigeed exclaimed.

"You're telling me! Even I'm getting too hot from that heat wave! But are you sure that they'll come down for their son and tell us where the First Bolt is for ransom?" Magma asked.

"Of course they will! What parents wouldn't risk the enslavement and desolation of a planet for the sake of their son? And anyway, we couldn't find any other Gods or Goddesses there to take so we gotta improvise." Frigeed explained.

But suddenly, the flight potion wore off and the two found themselves with no movement.

"Next time, we take a Griffin Cab." Magma said before unleashing a scream as he, Frigeed and Hercules fell to the mortal lands.

The two ifrits braced for impact as soon as they hit the ground, tumbling about until they finally hit a stop. The babe was thankfully unharmed, due to his godhood. But the sensation and shock are the things that he wasn't used with, and he couldn't help but cry.

Frigeed quickly rushed to Hercules and tried to settle down his crying with little success.

"Look, if Zeus and Hera haven't showed up yet they're not coming now! Let's just make the kid mortal and kill him." Frigeed said anxiously.

"Fine by me! I can't stand that whining." Magma said and took off the skull shaped cork from the mortality potion and placed a suction cap on it then shoved it in Hercules' mouth.

Hercules began to automatically drink down the potion and began to slowly but surely turn into a mortal, his golden skin turning less sun kissed and his blonde hair turning red.

"Look at that! He's changing! Can we do it now?" Frigeed asked.

"No, Frigeed! He's gotta drink the whole potion. Every last drop!" Magma stated and watched the inside of the bottle carefully to make sure that Hercules drank down every last drop.

But suddenly, the sound of a man's voice echoed.

"Who's there?" Asked the man.

Magma and Frigeed gasped in fright and immediately dropped the bottle the ran away from Hercules, once again making the now mortal child cry. But as the bottle dropped and the glass broke, the final drop of the potion dripped from one of the shards of glass and fell onto the soil of the earth. As Hercules cried, the burning fire of a lantern was becoming brighter and brighter as the person holding it came round the corner of the road. The person holding the lantern was an old man, and when he saw young Hercules crying on the ground he called for his wife.

"Alcmene, over here!" The old man called out as he ushered for his wife to come around the corner. The old woman, Alcmene, came around the corner and when she saw Hercules her motherly instinct immediately made her rush over to him.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Alcmene exclaimed softly as she gently picked up Hercules and held him close which made him slowly stop crying.

"Is anybody there?" The old man called out.

"Now?" Frigeed asked to Magma in a whisper.

"Now," Magma confirmed with a wicked smile. The pair then drank down the metamorphic potions Jafar gave them and turned into snakes, hissing a chuckle as they slowly crept on the humans.

The said humans were oblivious to the oncoming doom, as the woman cooed over the child to sooth his cries. "Oh, Amphitryon, for years we have prayed to the gods for a child of our own..."

Amphitryon smiled and nodded at her in understanding. They have been married for who knows how long, but yet with every prayer, and every herbal treatment, they are unable to concieve. What is worse is that Aclemene is confirmed barren by the healer. But that didn't stop them from trying. But since this child is alone- or, as he feared, abandoned- maybe they can finally have their chance as parents.

"Quite a strong grip he got there," he commented as the small babe gripped his finger. Then something caught his eye, from the folds of his wife's showl, there is a red ribbon. And attached to it, was a gold medallion of some sort. "What is this?" Amphirtyon gently lifted it up to the light of his torch.

He could see the engraving of the tell-tale image of a cloud producing lighting. And when he turned it, there was an inscription engraved upon it.

"Hercules..."

The Glory of Hera...

At least the child wasn't left nameless.

Magma and Frigeed took this as the time to strike against the old couple and young Hercules while they were distracted. But Hercules took notice of the pair and the sound of their hissing made Alcmene turn around and gasp in shock at the charging serpents. However, just as it seemed they were done for, young Hercules grabbed both snakes by the throat which made Alcmene drop the boy out of shock. Frigeed and Magma choked at the tight hold Hercules had them in and their heads sounded like drums as he beat them on the ground. Then after tying them together Hercules spun the pair around and tossed them a great distance. Amphitryon and Alcmene looked at the sight of the two snakes being tossed in shock before slowly turning back to Hercules, who just giggled and clapped at his accomplishment.

Meanwhile, the two Ifrits finally brought their impromptu flight to an end after they slammed into the face of a mountain and slid down softly to the bottom. The metamorphic potion wore off and they tuned back into their normal forms and were able to untangle from each other. Magma dropped on his back and panted hard from the experience he went through while Frigeed paced around in a panic.

"Oh man, we screwed this up! Jafar will be furious when he finds out that not only did we not find out where the First Bolt is, but we got ourselves on Zeus and Hera's hit list!" Frigeed exclaimed. Suddenly, in what many would call a rare moment, Magma got an idea and looked to Frigeed with a grin.

"You mean, if Jafar finds out we screwed up." Magma said.

"Of course he'll find out! How could you think he won't..." But the ice Ifrit stopped mid-sentence when he realized what Magma said and slowly began to nod and smile. "If...If is good." Frigeed said.

"Yeah, no harm no foul. All's we gotta do is make up a convincing story for the big buy." Magma said.

Suddenly a portal opened up beside Frigeed and showed the other side of where it'll lead, which was Jafar's alchemy tower.

"Time to face the music…" Frigeed spoke with dread and the pair went through the portal.

Jafar was reading the tome again, not even bothering to look back to see the portal open behind him.

"Have you done the deed?" it was more of a demand than a question.

At this, Frigeed and Magma looked at each other before nodding. After taking a deep breath, Frigeed spoke first.

"Well first we went up to Mount Olympus with that flying potion, like you said we should do. And then when we got there we looked all around for an unsuspecting God or Goddess, also like you said we should do." Frigeed explained.

"And then we found one, it was the teenage son of Hera and Zeus known as Hercules." Magma explained. He of course lied about Hercules being a teenager, but Jafar didn't need to know that.

"Were you able to turn him mortal?" Jafar asked as he turned to face the pair.

"Oh yeah! He was a cake walk for a God. Didn't even see what was coming." Frigeed boasted.

"And after we poked him for information we killed him!" Magma stated proudly in his lie.

"Yep. We took care of him. That Hercules kid is as dead as a door nail now." Frigeed added to emphasize his point. It seemed like Jafar believed the pair for he gave a nod of understanding and didn't lose his temper...yet.

"Were you able to find out where the First Bolt was?" Jafar asked.

The pair suddenly went rigid. They didn't think of what to say for that part in the lie.

"Well...you won't like what we have to tell you about that part." Magma said slowly. Jafar however gave a slight chuckle.

"Try me." Jafar said.

From the far distance of Agrabah, people could've sworn they heard a monstrous hiss from a large snake.

* * *

"And so went the tragic tale. Hercules was turned mortal by Jafar's minions and adopted by the humans Alcmene and Amphitryon." Clio explained.

"Zeus and Hera led all the Gods and Goddesses on a frantic search for their son." Calliope explained.

"But by the time they found the baby, it was too late." Terpsichore said sadly and hung her head. The spotlight shined on Melpomene as she began to sing.

Melpomene: _Young Herc was mortal now. But since he did not drink the last drop, he still retained his God-like strength. So thank his lucky star! _

"Tell it girl!" Terpsichore exclaimed.

Melpomene: _But Zeus and Hera wept...because their son could never come home. They'd have to watch their precious baby grow up from afar. Though Jafar's horrid plan was hatched before Herc cut his first tooth, the boy grew stronger every day. And that's the Gospel Truth. _

Other Muses: _The Gospel...Truth._

What they didn't know that their actions of leaving that boy alive would set course of a destiny for certain two young men.

With would take years exactly 16 from how...

This is their fate.

This is their story.

* * *

Please leave behind a comment or review. Any form of flames will be used for barbecue.


End file.
